


Earth Angel

by Sweet_Tangerine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dancing, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Hunting, Kisses, M/M, Prom, dance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tangerine/pseuds/Sweet_Tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When angel Castiel almost ruins his mission to study Dean Winchester and his hunting habits, he ends up befriending the hunter and helping him stop the evil that is going to attack the school prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     When the new kid showed up in Dean’s class, he didn't take much notice of him.  Due to how much moving around he and his family did, Dean knew better than to try and make friends; so Dean mostly ignored the new kid named Castiel. However, Castiel did take an interest in Dean.  There was an open seat next to him which Castiel gladly took.

     “Hello, my name is Castiel,” he said sitting down holding out his hand for Dean to take.

     “Uh, hi. Name’s Dean,” Dean replied, shaking his hand.

     “I know,” Castiel quipped.

     “How would you-” Dean began but was cut-off when the teacher began talking about the day’s lesson plan.  He felt Castiel’s stare on him throughout the entire class but didn’t dare look at him. What angle was this kid playing? Dean didn’t know but he knew he had to find out. At lunch, Dean couldn’t stop thinking about the mysterious new kid who apparently knew his name without having met him before.  Dean saw Castiel sitting alone, and despite his rule of not making new friends, he took pity on the lonely looking boy and sat with him. 

     “Hi Castiel,” Dean grinned sitting down.

     “Oh, hello Dean Winchester,” Castiel smiled back.

     “I never told you my last name,” Dean whispered.

     “What was that?” Castiel turned his ear towards Dean.

     “I never told you my last name!” Dean yelled over the dull roar of the cafeteria. Castiel opened his mouth to give an explanation, but he realized he didn’t have one. Well, he didn’t have one unless he wanted to tell Dean that he was an angel, and that all the angels in heaven knew everything about the Winchesters. They are one of the greatest hunting families of all time. Castiel had been sent on his first mission to do a bit of recon on the older Winchester brother, study his hunting methods.  What he was definitely NOT supposed to do was out himself as an angel, and alert the Winchesters to the garrison of angels watching their every move.

     “So?” Dean interrupted Castiel’s thoughts.

     “Uh…” Castiel began to panic. The other angels would kill him if he ruined their mission. “I- I have to go.” Castiel stood up and ran from the cafeteria not looking back, hoping Dean would not follow him.

************************************

            After school, Dean waited beside the front doors to catch Castiel on his way out.  He was wary of strangers; particularly ones who knew things about him.  Castiel darted out the doors a few minutes after the bell rang. Dean flew off the wall he had been leaning on and grabbed Castiel’s collar.

            “HEY WHA-” Castiel managed to choke out before he saw Dean’s eyes burning into his. He dragged Castiel back inside and threw him into the nearest supply closet, slamming the door closed behind him.

            “Alright Castiel,” Dean mocked, “who the hell are you, and why are you acting so weird around me? Huh?  I’ve never met you before, how do you know my name?” Dean’s voice rose.

            “I- I’m sorry Dean. I can’t t-tell you.” Castiel stuttered. Dean rose his fist, and grabbed Castiel’s shirt collar. Castiel flinched and curled his body to block the blow that was sure to come.

            “I said WHO ARE YOU?!” Dean yelled. Castiel simply shook his head and that pushed Dean over the edge. He was impatient. His fist came down with such force that blood immediately began running from a cut formed on Castiel’s cheek. “Or should I say what are you?” Dean snarled punching Castiel again, this time splitting his bottom lip.  Castiel held his hands up in surrender, afraid of what Dean was capable of. Castiel may be a powerful angel, but it was forbidden to harm a Winchester in any way. 

            “Okay,” Castiel whimpered, “okay… I’ll tell you.  I’m- I’m an angel.”

            Dean laughed, “Hah, an angel; angels don’t exist bud, sorry to tell you.”

            “I assure you they do,” Castiel spread his wings and a faint shadow was cast on the back wall of the closet.

            “What the hell-” Dean backed away in awe.

            “Please, Dean don’t be afraid-“

            “Afraid? Hah. You don’t scare me angel boy. Why the hell are you here?”

            “I’m here to… study you.”

            “Study me? Study me?! Why?”

            “It’s my assignment, from my garrison. We are to study you and your family’s hunting habits, as well as protect you, if need be.”

            “I don’t need protecting, I’ve gotten along fine without anyone’s help this far.  Oh, and you better quit following me. I don’t need any more trouble than I’ve already got.”

            “Please Dean, we won’t do any harm! We are peaceful! My brothers and I don’t wish to hurt you,” Cas pleaded, his voice slightly cracking, “you don’t know what punishment is like in heaven.” Tears formed in Castiel’s worried eyes, “If I don’t accomplish my mission, my brothers…they’ll hurt me,” he whispered. A tear escaped his eye and he quickly wiped it away.  “You can’t tell your family or they will hunt us and I- I will be held responsible.” Castiel began to shake thinking of the torture he would be put through if he ruined the mission assigned to him by his brothers.

            “Whoa, hey… I won’t tell them, okay?  You’ll be alright.”  Dean leaned down to where Cas was scrunched up on the floor. He placed his hand under Castiel’s chin and gently pushed his face up and to the side to assess the damage he had done. “Sorry about hitting you, it’s just… in this line of work you learn to be on guard at all times.” Dean found a box of tissues in the cramped supply closet and ripped them open. He placed one hand on the left side of Castiel’s face and began lightly blotting the slowly bleeding cut under his eye. Castiel didn’t feel the need to mention that angels heal particularly fast; he was happy to have a reason to be this close to the handsome young hunter.  He noticed freckles dotting his cheeks and up his nose. He noticed bright green eyes studying his face, and plump pink lips, pursed in concentration. Once the bleeding had gotten under control from the first cut, Dean moved to Castiel’s split lip. Having Dean brush a thumb over his lips made Castiel’s heart beat faster and gave him chills all over. He didn’t know what was happening to him, why his body was reacting this way.  Angels were not supposed to have feelings or emotions.  It had been instilled in him that emotions only caused trouble and he needed to be a productive member of his garrison; which meant not getting attached to any worldly things. But Castiel couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach as he felt Dean touch him. None of his brothers had ever been so gentle with him.  When his cuts stopped bleeding, he regretfully stood up and followed Dean out of the closet. If it were up to him, Castiel could spend all day in there studying Dean Winchester.

            “Sorry about all that Cas.”

            “Cas?”

            “Oh, sorry Cast-“

            “No,” Castiel paused thinking over his apparent new nickname, “Cas. I like it. And it’s alright, I understand.”

            “Good. And don’t worry; this will be our little secret, okay?” Dean winked, walking away, leaving Castiel standing outside the school with a shy smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

           The next morning, Castiel and Dean found each other in the hallway before class started. Dean was surprised to find that there were no cuts on Castiel’s face from when he had gotten hit yesterday. When the bell rang, and the hallways had mostly cleared, Dean pulled Cas aside and examined his perfectly smooth face.

            “How- You’re completely healed up! There are no scars or anything how did that happen?” Dean asked in utter bewilderment placing his hands on either side of Castiel’s face. Castiel grinned at the light touch and his face grew hot.

            “Oh, well angels heal particularly fast, so it’s gone.” Castiel thought back to Dean taking care of him yesterday and he blushed bright red. Dean turned on his heel and headed towards the school’s entrance. “Dean, where are you going? Class is that way,” Castiel said, pointing in the opposite direction.

            “I know. But you see Cas, I’m not here to learn, I’m here to sack the huge vampire nest in this town.”

            “Vampire nest!” Castiel yelled in shock.

            “Keep your voice down!” Dean whispered. “Yes, vampire nest. I know they’re planning a large-scale attack but I don’t know when or where, but I know they’ve started infiltrating the school. I’m trying to follow them to their nest.” Castiel didn't question Dean for one second. After all, he was just supposed to be studying Dean; so he followed. They ended up out in front of school where Dean grabbed Castiel’s wrist and pulled him to the side. They sat down against a brick wall watching the doors, Castiel noted that their legs were touching… (he didn't mind).

            “What are we doing Dean?” Castiel whispered.

            “I’m waiting for this vampire chick. I heard her talking to one of her friends about what they were planning but I didn’t get much from it. All I know is the two of them are vampires, so I’m hoping to follow them to their nest.” Sure enough about 15 minutes later a truck pulled up and two girls ran outside and hopped in the back. “That’s them.” Dean said jumping up.  “Let’s go!” Dean motioned for Cas to follow him to the parking lot.  They got in the Impala and sped off to follow the truck with the two vampire girls.  Classic rock music spilled from the speakers in the car and Dean hummed along to the lyrics. Slowly the scenery around them began to change from city to rural outskirts.

            “So… An angel huh?  How do you like that gig?”

            “It’s an interesting job I suppose. A little boring sometimes, but each angel is born with divine purpose.  I don’t believe I have found mine yet but it all comes in time.”

            “Yeah, I guess so.  My purpose has already been chosen for me. Hunting down evil sons of bitches like that,” Dean said pointing ahead of him.

            “Have you ever thought that your life may have another purpose?”            

            “No.” Dean replied matter-of-factly. Castiel didn’t ask any more questions but he didn’t understand who could have chosen this life for Dean. And why? “I mean, what other purpose could I possibly have? I’m just a grunt. The muscle of the operation, at least that’s what my dad tells me. Now Sammy, my little brother, has some potential. He could do anything he wants.  Too bad he was born in to this life.”

            “Dean, you are not simply a ‘grunt’ you have incredible potential. Trust me.  All the angels in heaven are amazed by you, Dean Winchester.” Dean was rendered speechless.  No one had ever told him he had any potential and it shocked him to hear that _all the angels in heaven were amazed…_ by HIM!  He grinned and glanced down at his feet before returning his eyes to the road. Castiel noticed this and he got butterflies in his stomach knowing the fact that _he’s_ the one that made Dean smile. Dean’s smile was radiant. It brightened everything around him, and when Dean smiled, his eyes sparkled brighter than they normally did; it made Castiel smile too.

            “So…” Dean began clearing his throat, “what kind of cool powers do angels have?”

            “Angels can fly.  Our grace can also do many things from healing to aiding in defense.”

            “So by defense you mean…”

            “Yes I can kill ‘evil sons of bitches’ as you would say.” Dean chuckled at that, again making Castiel smile.

            “That’s actually pretty cool… You’re kind of like my own personal guardian angel.”  Castiel looked down at his hands sitting in his lap.  A shy smile spread across his face because he liked the idea that he was Dean’s. They drove for about an hour and finally the truck pulled off onto a side road running through the forest.  Dean parked the car and got out with Castiel close behind.  As they ran through the trees, slowly gaining on the vampires, Dean filled Castiel in on his plan.

            “I’m just finding out what they’re planning, like why they infiltrated the school and when it’s all going down. Then I have to report back to my dad and Sammy, and we’re going to take them down together.” Dean smiled, feeling honored that his father trusted him with such an important task. He couldn’t wait to work together as a family and take out these bastards.

            “Sounds like a plan,” Castiel panted falling behind Dean. Castiel had always been so used to flying places, he almost never had to run, and it was tiring. Dean slowed when he saw a cabin up ahead. He crouched down and took slow, careful steps. Castiel copied Dean’s every move so as not to give them away.  Dean found a cracked window and he heard voices emanate from it.  He crawled out to it and crouched beneath it so he could hear what the vamps were saying. 

            “Hey felicity!” A deep voice bellowed.

            “Yeah Brody,” a voice replied. A voice Dean recognized; it was the girl from school.

            “Did you get the details yet?”

            “Oh yes! It’s on the 24th and it starts at 8:00 so we should probably leave here around 7:30 and we can infiltrate then.  The gymnasium doors lock from the outside so we can take care of any runners. I can’t wait. I’ve been starving for a taste of those kids all month.”

            “Well soon it will pay off sweetheart. We’ll be eating good. EVERYBODY GET YOUR FORMAL WEAR!” Brody’s voice boomed, “WE’RE GOING TO PROM!”

 *************************************************************

        “Prom! It makes so much sense! An all you can eat buffet of fresh, young blood.” Dean said thinking aloud.

        “Yes that is true.” Castiel replied, horrified at the thought of the whole school being massacred.

        “Oh man I gotta go tell Sammy and Dad, they’re gonna freak!” Dean bounced in his seat,.

        “But Dean, what about me? Shall I just leave and come back later?”

        “No. Um, you can stay in my car. I’ll just go to the motel and tell them real quick and then I’ll come back and get you and we can go get some grub.” Castiel didn’t feel the need to tell Dean that angels also did not need food to survive. He was excited about the idea of spending more time with Dean.  When Dean reached the motel they were staying at, Castiel was quite unimpressed. The neon sign had only one letter glowing, and the parking lot was all but deserted except for an old, beat-up truck and an ancient Ford Pinto.  Dean leapt out of the car _dad is going to be so proud of me!_ he thought with a grin. He pulled out his motel key and Cas watched from the car as Dean’s look of joy turned to one of utter fear. Castiel got out of the car and followed behind him carefully.  Dean took a few regretful steps forward into the motel room and when Castiel arrived beside him he found Dean clutching his chest and hyperventilating with watery eyes.

        “Dean! Dean what is it?” Castiel asked him. Dean simply pointed to the table where two things laid. A silver machete, and a note in scrawled handwriting that read:

_You’re on your own for this one Dean, got a hit a few states away, couldn’t wait. Caught a ride and I have your brother. Meet up with us when you take care of those vampires._

_-Dad_

        Castiel’s mouth hung open for a few seconds before he regained control and turned his attention to Dean whose breathing had slowed.  He was now running his hands through his hair pacing the room.

            “Dean. Dean are you okay?” Castiel asked. Dean ignored him and continued pacing. “Dean!” Cas yelled a little louder grabbing Dean’s shoulder, “Are you okay?” Dean nodded but his eyes welled up with tears and he slowly shook his head no.  Castiel was not familiar with these situations.  He had never been around someone who made him feel so much. When Dean smiled, it made Cas want to smile, so when Dean cried, it made Cas want to cry. Cry for the boy abandoned, with the lives of thousands resting on his shoulders. Cry for the boy who never had a childhood. Cry for Dean Winchester, because it was just not fair. But Castiel didn’t cry, he did the only thing he could think of; he pulled Dean close to him and hugged him tight.  At first Dean’s arms hung limp at his sides, but soon he brought them up and squeezed around Castiel tight.  Castiel and Dean stood there for what seemed like hours, clinging to each other, not quite ready to let go. Dean’s breathing slowed and became deeper.  It felt as if he were falling asleep in Castiel’s arms. Cas summoned his angelic strength and carried Dean to one of the beds and laid him down gently. Dean shuffled a bit before finally resting. Castiel spent the night there, just watching Dean, making sure he made it through okay. At last the hunter looked peaceful, all traces of worry and sadness removed from his delicate features, except for the tracks of the tears he had recently shed.  In the middle of the night, Dean woke with a start. He had dreamt that he had been overtaken by the vampires but they only immobilized him, leaving him helpless; forcing him to watch them murder every last person at prom before finally killing him. He started to cry again; things like this happened to Dean sometimes but he never woke his father. He never told anyone, yet sometimes his brother would wake up too and ask him if he was alright. He would lie and say yes, but Sammy wouldn’t believe him so he would wrap his tiny arms around him and tell him everything was going to be okay, even though they both knew it wouldn’t be. Castiel went over to Dean’s bed and crouched beside him on the floor.

            “Dean it was just a dream. You’ll be okay, just go back to sleep.” Castiel whispered soothingly.

            “That was no dream, that was a fucking nightmare,” Dean whimpered.  Castiel cursed in his mind. Why was this happening to Dean? Castiel wished more than anything that he would have the nightmares instead of Dean. He wished that Dean wasn’t damned to this awful life. He wished he didn’t have this tremendous responsibility bearing down on him.  He wished he could do something for Dean.  He wished he could fix it and take away his pain, but he couldn’t. Dean clutched for Castiel’s shirt and pulled him in. He almost suffocated Cas with the sheer strength of his arms around his chest, but Castiel hugged back all the same. They sat there for a few minutes before Castiel decided to climb into bed next to Dean.  Dean rested his head on Castiel’s chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.  Castiel felt Dean’s body wrack with sobs and he saw tears fall onto his shirt.  Castiel pulled Dean closer and although Dean couldn’t see it, Castiel folded his wings around Dean’s body. Soon Dean’s breathing slowed and Castiel knew he was at peace again.  Finally, blissfully asleep.

            Castiel realized this is what he could do for Dean. He could hold him and even though it didn’t fix everything, it made it bearable. Castiel held Dean in his arms and for just a moment, the world didn’t seem so bad.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit the last sentence is probably one of my favorite things I've ever written because I think it's true. Also, this takes place when Dean is still pretty young so he's not a totally hardened hunter yet. He is still fragile and not yet ready to be thrown into the hunting lifestyle alone. Little does he know that Castiel will be there along the way, standing right beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas prepare to fight the battle looming over their heads. Fluff ensues.

       When Dean woke curled against Castiel’s body he pulled the blankets tighter around his shoulders, reluctant to get out of bed. His head rested on Castiel’s chest and being wrapped in Castiel’s warmth and feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest, Dean almost forgot about the huge responsibility weighing down on him. Then Dean realized he had revealed a side of himself to Castiel that he had never shared with anyone. He suddenly felt uncomfortable, having exposed himself in such a way to another person… or angel rather. He didn’t want Castiel to feel pity for him or think he was weak or unable. So Dean slinked away from Cas and got up. He quickly grabbed some things from the table and ran out the door. Castiel pretended he was asleep, although angels didn’t need sleep, he wanted to give Dean a way to leave if he wanted to. If he had wanted to talk to Cas, he would have. Cas sat up when Dean had gone, craving Dean’s body by his once more.  
        Dean returned half an hour later with a brown paper bag in hand and a drink carrier with 2 cups of coffee. Castiel was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him to return.  
        “Hey Cas,” Dean said as he walked into the motel room.  
        “Hello Dean.”  
        “I, uh, picked us up some breakfast.” Dean held up the bag, “Sandwich?”  
        “Sure.”  
        They sat across from each other at the rickety motel room table. After a few minutes Dean finally broke the silence between them, “Thank you for, uh, last night and everything. I was just…” Dean trailed off and looked down, unable to look at Cas.  
        “Well- Anything for you Dean. Like your own personal guardian angel, right?” Dean’s eyes welled up with tears but he blinked them away and smiled, “Yeah,” They finished eating in comfortable silence and then Dean got down to business.  
        “So, we need to take down a nest of vampires and I think ambush is our best option. But I don’t know how I will be able to take down all of them before they overpower me.”  
        “Dean, what is this ‘I’ talk? I’m with you, remember? We’ll do this together.”  
        “Oh… really?”  
        “Of course.” Dean smiled a truly genuine smile and patted Cas’ hand. Cas would be lying if he said he hadn’t blushed at this and gotten a funny, fluttering feeling in his chest. Dean pulled away quickly though and continued thinking aloud.  
        “So, we’ll need dead man’s blood, and lots of it. We just need a way to get a lot of them with it all at once.”  
        “Dead man’s blood?” Castiel was confused by this.  
        “Oh, it’s sort of like a poison to vampires. It weakens them and it’ll make them easy to kill.” Castiel and Dean sat there thinking when Dean snapped his fingers and looked up. “Dart guns! Yeah! We can put dead man’s blood in the darts and shoot them from far away so they can’t get at us, then we’ll run down and cut them all to pieces.”  
        “Brilliant Dean, and I can kill them by using my grace.”  
        “Okay, I’m thinking we can sit on top of the school building and wait for them to show up. So we only have two days to prepare before prom.”  
        “I’ll be right back” Castiel disappeared and Dean sat there dumbfounded until Castiel reappeared holding a dart gun and two dozen darts to be filled with the dead man’s blood.  
        “What the hell was that?!”  
        “I have wings and I travel faster than the speed of light. What of it?”  
        “Amazing,” Dean whispered. He took a step forward staring at Castiel in awe. Then he shook his head, getting himself back on track. “Now, dead man’s blood.”  
        “Where does one find dead man’s blood?”  
        “The morgue.”  
        “I’ll be right back,” Cas was about to fly away again before Dean grabbed his wrist.  
        “Wait! Can I come too?”  
        “Sure.” Castiel opened his hand and held it towards Dean. Dean took it and interlaced their fingers. Dean felt an awful lurch in his stomach and then an incredible rush of wind surrounding his body. Then he felt his feet hit the ground and he opened his eyes to see he was standing in a dimly lit room with small silver doors lining the room.  
Dean found some needles on the table and he took them in hand. Dean harvested more than enough blood from the corpses for the ambush.  
        “Ready?” Castiel asked when Dean had stashed the blood in his pockets. Dean turned to Cas and ran his hands down Cas’ arms slowly, stopping at his wrists; he looked down at their hands and interlaced their fingers. Dean pulled Cas close to his body and lay his head in the crook of Cas’ neck. Castiel’s heart fluttered again as he felt Dean’s warm breath on his neck.  
        “Ready.” Dean whispered. Castiel flew them back to the motel room and Dean felt his feet hit the floor. He raised his head a few inches so his lips hovered in front of Castiel’s. Cas closed his eyes and his breathing stopped. Dean hesitated and reluctantly pulled away from Cas to begin working. Castiel just stood there, missing the feeling of Dean against his body, his warmth, his breathing… his lips. He opened his eyes and saw dean filling each dart with the blood from the morgue. He felt a longing to pick up where they left off. He didn’t know why Dean did what he did, why their lips were so close but never touched, he really thought they were going to…  
Castiel tried not to look at Dean’s lips as they worked in silence filling the darts. Once they were all full Dean loaded the dart gun and left the rest of the darts on the table.  
        “So we’ve got poison gun, extra darts, machete, angel juice, and… I think that’s everything.” Dean said, plopping down on the bed.  
        “Not everything,” Castiel replied with a smirk.  
        “Huh?” But by the time the words had left his mouth Castiel was gone.

        Castiel strolled through the aisles looking at the various black suits. He thought he knew approximately Dean’s size and he knew what people normally wore to this sort of event. Maybe, just maybe if they get rid of the vampires in time, Dean could enjoy his prom too. So Castiel looked for the perfect suit for Dean and for himself.  
       “Can I help you with something?” the saleswoman asked Castiel as he roamed the aisles.  
       “Yes. I am looking for a tuxedo for a pretty broad-shouldered man. He has strong arms and he’s got bright green eyes. Also freckles, lots of freckles and he likes classic rock music.”  
       “Well he sounds wonderful sugar!” She said in a southern drawl, “Now do you know exactly what size he is in a shirt and pant.”  
       “Um…” Castiel panicked, he just thought Dean was big.  
       “Well maybe you can tell me in reference to you honey.”  
       “I’m going to need one too! We both need tuxedos. We’re going to prom.” She smiled and got to work measuring Cas. Castiel left that day with two tuxedos in hand and ready to take on the world because he knew he would have Dean at his side… in a tuxedo. He hid the tuxedos where he knew Dean would not find them and flew back to the motel room.  
       “Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick,” Dean yelled to Cas when he arrived.  
       “I’m sorry I had some business to attend to.”  
       Dean walked to Castiel and he took his face with both hands, “Don’t. Ever. Do. That. Again.” And for a moment Castiel thought Dean might kiss him. Castiel was so close to Dean’s face that he could count each freckle dotting his cheeks, but no. Dean let go a laid back down on the bed. It was late, past eleven, and Dean was tired. He got up and stripped down to a T-shirt and boxers, Castiel did the same. They brushed their teeth and lay in separate beds. Dean could not quite fall asleep, something was missing.  
        “Cas?” Dean whispered into the darkness of the room.  
        “Yes?” Cas responded in an equally quiet whisper.  
        “Can- Do you think maybe-” Dean sighed not knowing how to say it without sounding like an ass. Cas sat up in his bed and looked over to Dean. Dean had a pleading look in his eyes when he turned to face Castiel. “Can you…Lay with me?”  
Cas smiled a little and got out of bed. Dean shuffled over to make room for Cas and threw the blankets back. Cas climbed into bed and Dean wrapped himself around Cas; he intertwined their legs and Dean nearly lay completely on top of Castiel. Dean liked the smell of Castiel. Dean held onto Cas tightly, never wanting to let go. Cas rubbed Dean’s back, his fingers ran through his soft, brown hair.  
        “Cas?” Dean mumbled into his chest.  
        “Yes Dean?”  
        “Do you think we’ll be okay?”  
        “I know we will.” Cas replied, his fingers tracing features on Dean’s face. Dean pulled his body even closer to Castiel’s (if that was even possible) and was asleep in minutes. Cas ran through the plan in his mind that night, still stroking Dean’s back and running his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean would shoot the vampires down and they would all be immobilized, Cas would stand at the doors of the school ready to kill any stragglers Dean might miss, then Dean would come down with the machete and finish all of them off with Cas. Sounded easy enough, but Castiel still worried for Dean’s safety; he even had to argue with Dean to be able to stand at the doors. Dean didn’t want anyone getting hurt in the crossfire, he wanted to do everything himself but Castiel was not going to let Dean get hurt. Castiel almost didn’t want Dean to wake up, he wanted to stay in this moment forever, Dean wrapped around his body, his steady breathing warm on his skin. But Castiel knew what was to come, so he went over the plan again in his mind, praying for the best but preparing for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this story!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big showdown...and something else we've all been waiting for...

           “Mornin’ Cas.” Dean yawned.

            “Good morning Dean.” Cas smiled, looking down at Dean’s serene face. “Did you sleep well?”

            “I slept awesome,” Dean mumbled.  He felt uncomfortable again, splayed across Castiel and he bolted out of bed.  Never in his life had he made himself so vulnerable around someone.  He stretched and moseyed into the bathroom. When he came out Castiel was fully dressed. Dean slowly dressed himself and tried to wake himself up, but he was just _so sleepy._ Cas stood amusedly watching Dean amble around half asleep.  

            “Dean, are you sure we are prepared for the ambush?”

            “Yeah, we should be.”

            “Well, good then.” Dean went to check their equipment once again. He was finally fully awake, and no longer so delirious.

            “So, whaddya say, breakfast then what?”

            “We can play it by ear,” Cas said. So they headed out to a small diner for breakfast and went over the seemingly simple plan again, as well as all possible complications. Their feet were touching under the table and Cas had a hard time thinking about anything other than Dean.

            “So Cas what do you want to do?”

            “I don’t know. What do you do before finishing a big hunt?”

            “Well… usually…” Dean paused reaching his hand back to scratch the back of his neck.

            “What Dean?”

            “I like to find some secluded spot and just… hang out for a while. Relax.”

            “Well, let’s do that then,” Cas smiled, perfectly happy to do anything Dean wanted.

            They drove in Dean’s impala for quite some time, Cas saw many spots that probably would have sufficed but Dean needed to find the _perfect_ spot. So they drove until Dean pulled over and hopped out of the car, heading out into the dense woods on the side of the road. Cas followed, watching Dean scour the vast woods, until finally he saw it; a clearing with a canopy of trees hanging over a small field of flowers. Lavender and bright blue flowers filled the space and Dean collapsed onto the ground with both hands tucked under his head.  Castiel stood there in awe of the beautiful place Dean had found. 

            “Take a seat Cas,” Dean propped himself up on an elbow and looked up at Cas still standing just outside the clearing. Cas walked in slowly, looking all around him, tilting his head up and to each side, then down again. He couldn’t help but focus on the most beautiful thing there, and it wasn’t the flowers. It wasn’t the trees or the striking blue sky… not the occasional butterflies fluttering from flower to flower. No it was the green-eyed hunter laying in the middle of all of this beauty and still standing out as the most brilliant.

            Cas sat down next to Dean, facing him.  He sat watching Dean, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Such a simple yet calming exercise, Castiel was mesmerized.

            “What?” Dean asked after noticing Cas had been staring at him for a while now.

            “You’re beautiful,” Cas whispered dreamily. Dean shot up and turned to look at Cas, his brows furrowed to the middle of his head.

            “No, I’m not. I have freckles, and bowlegs and I’m lenky. Even my own father calls me names. He never lets anything slide, definitely not anything to do with hunting.  I let people down all the time. I let people die for God’s sake. I’ve got too many problems how, in any way, could I be beautiful to anyone.”

            “Stop right there. Dean Winchester you know that physical appearances are not all that matters. And you help many more people than you harm. Being an angel, I can see your soul and Dean, it’s- it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Pure and- I don’t know how to describe it.  The most gorgeous human being I’ve ever met.”

            Cas heard Dean inhale to say something to rebuke Cas’s assessment of him but he says nothing. He lies back down and stares up at the sky, unable to think of anything to say.

            Night came upon them too quickly and they rushed back to the motel to gather the supplies they needed and got to the school just before prom began.  Dean rested on the roof the gun pointed down at the street waiting to take a shot. Cas stood next to the front doors ready to block any vampires that showed up. At 8:15, the same truck that picked up the two vampire girls that day at school pulled up. Dean cocked the gun and aimed at the truck. Another SUV pulled up containing 7 vampires. In total, 12 vampires showed up for the feeding frenzy they believed was about to happen. Little did they know Dean was sitting up on the roof ready to shoot.

          He aimed at a straggler and shot him first, no one noticed him fall to the ground. Dean shot two more down when one of them noticed. They began to panic, some vampires rushed to help the fallen ones, and others bore their fangs ready for a fight. Dean shot the angry-looking ones, thinking maybe the weaker ones would be easier to pick off later. Once they realized that the darts were poisoning them, they ran for cover, only 3 were left.  There was a huge man with a balding head and a beard, a scrawny young girl, and a tall man whose head stuck out from the top of the truck.  Dean took the opportunity to shoot the tall one down by getting him in the forehead with a dart. Cas walked out from the shadow of the building and began killing the immobilized vampires with his grace. After he killed them he sent them to god knows where but they were disappearing. The girl ran out as Cas touched someone, probably someone of importance of her, and screamed at the top of her lungs but he reached out and touched her and her eyes and mouth glowed bright white and she fell limp. Cas sent her away too. He was too busy to notice the hulking vampire walking towards him.

            “Cas!” Dean yelled from the rooftop, but he was too late. The vampire had its hands wrapped around Castiel’s neck and was slowly choking him to death. Dean tried to get a shot on the vampire but he was holding Castiel in the direct line of fire. Dean leapt up and raced down to save Castiel, praying he would get there in time.  He reached the front of the school in less than thirty seconds. Castiel was turning blue from lack of air and the vampire was reaching down to taste Castiel’s blood.

            “Die you son of a bitch,” Dean sneered at the vampire and with one clean swipe of his machete he cut the vampire’s head clean off. Castiel collapsed onto his knees gasping for breath. Dean knelt down and grabbed the front of Castiel’s shirt, holding him upright.

            “Cas, Cas… Are you alright?!” Dean asked, the panic rising in his voice. Castiel was breathing hard, but he suddenly felt better looking into Dean’s worried eyes. With heaving breaths in between words, Castiel nodded and said, “What (breath) can I (breath) say?” Cas began, finally catching his breath, “you take my breath away.”  Dean laughed. Suddenly a great impulse raced through him and he gripped Castiel tighter by the lapels of his coat.

Dean pulled Castiel down to his lips and kissed him, long and deep. Everything Dean had worried about was gone; all there was in the world was him and Cas. Cas felt the kiss ripple through his whole body. It gave him goosebumps and he grabbed for Dean, pulling him closer. Tears fell down Dean’s face as he kissed Cas. Dean’s tongue begged for entrance to Cas’ mouth and Cas let him in; he let Dean explore and Dean tasted all of him. He smelled Dean’s subtle aftershave and he tasted sweet, like cherry pie.  Dean ran his hand through Castiel’s hair and pulled away resting their foreheads together.

            “I’m so happy you’re alive, Cas. I- I don’t know what I would have done…” Dean sighed. Cas smiled and looked into Dean’s bright green eyes. Dean kissed Cas again, placing both hands on his cheeks. When he pulled away they were both breathing heavily, holding onto each other.

           

After disposing of the many vampire bodies Dean sat down on the steps to the school. The music and chatter flooded to them from the school gymnasium.

            “Well I guess it’s time to go home,” Dean sighed looking at his shoes.

            “Not quite.” Castiel smiled and disappeared once again for a minute and returned with two tuxedos.        

            “Cas! What are these?!” Dean grinned marveling at the beautiful black suits.

            “Tuxes. I thought that you should enjoy prom… well maybe _we_ could enjoy the prom.”

            “I- I’m speechless Cas…” Dean was rarely at a loss for words so he wrapped his arms around Cas in a strong hug, nearly crushing him.  Cas returned the hug and he knew exactly what Dean had meant to say.

            “This one is yours,” Cas handed Dean his tux.  Dean just beamed at Cas and ran into the school. Cas followed close behind.

            They changed in the bathroom stalls next to each other and Cas was out first; he leaned against the wall watching Dean’s stall waiting for him to emerge. Dean walked out a few minutes later and Cas’ heart stopped.

            “What?” Dean laughed.

            “You-you look... heavenly.” It was the only word that Cas could find was anywhere close to what Dean looked like. He was glowing and Castiel couldn’t help but wonder how a human could look so… perfect. Dean stepped close, his lips hovered over Castiel’s. Cas closed his eyes expecting another kiss, but Dean stood there and a grin spread across his face.

            “I’m anything but,” Dean pulled away grabbing Cas’ wrist and they ran to the gym.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas enjoy the prom and let out some not-so-hidden feelings. The concluding chapter.

            The music pulsed through their veins and Dean danced like that’s what he was born to do. Castiel was amazed watching his body flow to the music, graceful and beautiful. Dean would grab Castiel’s wrists and alternate pulling them in an attempt to get Castiel moving. Cas smiled but he couldn’t dance, he liked watching Dean anyway. So he tapped his foot and shuffled to the beat. Dean began getting closer until his body was almost flush against Castiel’s. He shook his hips and ran his hands over Castiel making him blush. Dean began getting attention of those around him with his dance moves, so Castiel took advantage of the growing crowd and moved off to the side. He rested against a wall watching Dean with a look of pure joy on his face.

            [A slow tune began flowing from the speakers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6sw06XolOIA). Everyone began pairing up and Dean swept the crowd, looking for one person in particular.  Then Dean caught Cas' eye and walked over to where Castiel stood against the wall. He held out his hand and bowed his head slightly.

_Earth angel, earth angel, will you be mine, my darling dear, love you all the time..._

            “May I have this dance?” Castiel took his hand and was led to the dance floor, every couple swaying to the music. Dean threw his hands around Castiel’s waist, and Cas circled his hands around Dean’s neck, their foreheads touching. Cas closed his eyes, the moment was pure bliss, he didn’t want to be anywhere else. There was light bruising around Castiel’s neck where the vampire’s hands had been. Dean bent down and lightly kissed each purpling bruise and Cas smiled because all of his pain had melted away the moment Dean first kissed him.  Swaying to the music, Cas couldn’t help himself as he pulled Dean down and planted a kiss on his lips. Everyone around them melted away and Dean and Cas were standing there in each other’s arms and it felt like it would last forever. 

            “Cas,” Dean swallowed as he looked into Cas’ piercing gaze. Cas smiled and rested his forehead against Dean’s and they rocked back and forth for the rest of the night. The song playing didn’t matter to them anymore, they just slow danced in each others arms. When they were forced to leave the gym Dean took Cas’ hand and they walked outside.

            “Would you like me to fly us home?”

            “I’d rather walk,” Dean took Cas’ hand, interlacing their fingers and they walked home.  Home being the motel, but Castiel felt that home was wherever Dean was. They talked a little but most of the way they walked in silence, just happy to be in each other’s company.  Neither knew what to say and neither knew what to expect.  Dean hoped he hadn’t gone to far kissing Castiel the way he did and being emotionally raw in front of someone made him more vulnerable than he would like to admit.  Cas didn’t even know what he was feeling; he just knew he wanted to be with Dean forever.  When they got back to the motel room they both took off their suit jackets and bowties.

            “Dean, why do I- why do I feel so different around you?” Cas asked.

            “What do you mean?”

            “I mean that my heart always beats so fast and my stomach flips when I look at you and your smile is more beautiful than anything than I have ever seen and I would do anything to look at it all the time. I would do anything for you and I just- I…I think I love you Dean.” Dean laughed, and looked up into Castiel’s bright blue eyes.

            “Cas… I love you too,” Cas turned to Dean and their eyes locked. They were so close they shared each breath they took.  Dean ran his hand up Cas’ neck to cup his cheek, leaving goosebumps wherever his fingers had lingered. Cas draped his arm around Dean’s waist and grabbed a handful of his shirt. Dean’s breath hitched in his throat as Cas’ hand roamed Dean’s body; no one had ever touched him like that.  He didn’t need Castiel to tell him that he loved him, he just knew. He knew by the way he touched him, the way he said I love you without having to open his mouth. Dean closed the distance between them, lips parting slightly, and Cas moaned at the feeling of Dean’s soft lips on his own. Dean’s movements were matched by Castiel and he slid his tongue into Dean’s open mouth.

          He pushed Dean back onto the bed and straddled his hips. He laid on top of Dean pressing their lips together, his hands running over Dean’s body.  He began unbuttoning Dean’s shirt slowly, planting a kiss with each button undone. He pulled the shirt off of him and began exploring Dean’s body with his hands, running them from his neck down to his shoulders, stopping as he came to his ribs. He bent down and peppered kisses onto his skin between chants of “I love you.”

           It was such an exhilarating feeling to say those three words. It was so exhilarating _to feel._ Cas lowered his lips to Dean’s mouth. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and ran his hand up through his hair, pulling slightly to angle his lips better onto his own. He rolled them so Dean was on top of Castiel and he muttered into Castiel’s open mouth, “I love you too, Cas.” Tears welled in Dean’s eyes as he pulled away and looked down at his angel. He didn’t know how to handle a love like this, it almost hurt to love someone this much.         

           Dean kissed down Castiel’s neck, removing his shirt as he went down. He curled his arms beneath Castiel and pulled him closer so there was no skin left untouched, their body heat keeping them warm.  They both held onto each other staring into the other’s eyes.  Dean’s eyes drooped and he let his head fall onto Castiel’s chest. 

         “Goodnight, earth angel,” Cas whispered to Dean as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY LOVE getting feedback from you guys! If you would like to give me advice/ideas/prompts/anything in the comments I would really appreciate it! Love you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
